Life With Alanis
by Alaniauna Schaffer
Summary: After TLO and before TLH. Percy's older half sister Alanis gets a letter in the mail from her mom. Inside it is 4 round trip tickets to L.A! Alanis decides to take Percy, Annabeth, and Grover and give them the time of their lives!


**After TLO and before TLH. The story goes as Percy has had an older sister this whole time. But Poseidon loved his daughter so much, that he came to her personally in secret, told her, her true parentage but at camp she was placed in Hermes until Kronos was defeated. But she lived an awesome life since her mom was a famous pop star and Alanis was on her way to becoming one as well.**

Today I finally got permission from Chiron and Mr. D for Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and I to go back to LA to visit my mom for 3 weeks. I also wanted to show them around and where I grew up. I figured Annabeth and I could go shopping on Melrose, the 4 of us could take a trip to the valley, and visit Venice Beach. My mom had sent First Class round-trip tickets for each of us. The only thing I was worried about was running into my old friends. I wasn't embarrassed of Percy, Annabeth, and Grover, that wasn't it. It's that none of them knew where I had gone. All those thoughts ran through my mind as I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. We were leaving in the morning.

It was 4 am and none of us could hardly think straight. At the flight check-in desk, the lady asked us our names and we could hardly remember. Once we finally told her she looked at us sympathetically and said, "There's a Starbucks by Gate D.", as she pointed to it. We thanked her and quickly trudged over there. Everyone started to look at us in awe which made me confused until I realized they were all looking at me. I had my blonde wig and purple color contacts on so I was, Alanis Schaffer, famous Singer/Model/Actress that nobody has heard from in over 2 years. We got our coffee went back to our gate and waited for our flight to arrive. Once we were re-energized by the coffee, I passed the time by telling them about everything I had planned. Our flight got in and out quickly and on time, and the four of us basically spent the whole time sleeping. Once we arrived at the airport we stepped off the plane and the paparazzi were there to greet us. Those damn people at the other airport. I understood, nobody outside camp had seen or heard from me in over 2 years, but it still doesn't make it right. We made our way to pick up our baggage and once we did, we noticed a chauffeur with our names. My mom sent a limo. "So much for subtle.", I thought. We got in and it was about an hour drive from LAX to my mom's house. Annabeth fell asleep on Percy's shoulder which was like, the cutest thing EVER! "They are so cute together!", I thought to myself. Then Percy shot me a sort of glare, I forgot we could hear each other's thoughts. We arrived at my house and the limo driver got through the gates. He carried our luggage inside where my mom and stepdad Steve were there to greet us. "Alanis!" She yelled as she and Steve hugged me. "Hi mom, hi Steve." I said. "And these must be your friends." She asked. "Oh yeah. This is Annabeth, Grover, and my half brother, Percy." I told her. "Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, wisdom and battle strategy. Grover is a saytr, the chosen one of Pan, God of the wild. And Percy, as I said, my half-brother." I explained. "Nice to meet you all. Alanis I had your room fixed up. How about you go show your friends each of their rooms while I get lunch ready." She asked. I nodded as my friends and I grabbed our bags and started up the stairs. I showed them to their rooms and walked back into mine. My surfboard was leaned against the wall by the sliding door to the balcony. I could see the ocean from there. The room smelled of blue orchids and saw that there was a fresh one sitting on my dresser. I finished unpacking my things and my mom called us for lunch. It was fresh fruit salad, salmon cubes, and orange juice. We finished eating and I told Annabeth to get ready for us to go shopping. Percy said he and Grover were gonna go down to the beach. We walked into the garage where my red Porsche was sitting. "This is your car!?" Annabeth asked in awe. "Yeah. Got it for my 16th birthday." I said as we got in. We drove to Melrose and got to shopping. We spent about 3 1/2 hours shopping until Annabeth collapsed on a bench. "You were not kidding when you said we were gonna shop ti'l we drop." She said gasping for breath. "And how in Hades do you walk in those things!?" Annabeth asked, gesturing towards my Gucci wedges. "I've been wearing heels since I was seven. You should see my stilettos." I explained. After that experience we headed home. When we got back Percy and Grover were sitting in their rooms watching TV. Neither of them looked like they had been swimming. I told Percy to get his swimsuit on because we were going down to the beach. Annabeth had bought a black and white striped bikini while we were shopping and she was wearing it. "So, what do you think?" She had came into my room and asked me. "Looks great on you. Now let me Dutch braid your hair, it's helps your hair stay untangled after you get out." I said as I patted a spot on my bed for her to sit. Annabeth sat down and I quickly braided her hair then she braided mine. We grabbed our towels, tanning oil, and put on our flip-flops then we headed downstairs. Percy was already there and he told us Grover was just going to take a nap. Percy looked at Annabeth and his pupils widened but he quickly looked away as if she saw him looking at her she'd kill him. "This is one of the most confusing relationships of all time!", I though. This time Percy really did glare at me. Stupid me, I forgot again. We went swimming and Annabeth got knocked over by the waves a few times. It was actually pretty damn hilarious!


End file.
